


You Lyft Me Up When I Fall Down

by hamiltrash5892



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), F/F, F/M, Gay Disaster Keith (Voltron), M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-10 19:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17432312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamiltrash5892/pseuds/hamiltrash5892
Summary: Shiro is getting married so Keith gets a job at a coffee shop to start earning money so he can move out. Though one of the regulars there is giving him mixed signals. He is confusion and wants America to explain.Lance is a Lyft driver and sometimes helps his sister out at her hair salon. He always goes to Hunk's coffee shop to eat, but there's a guy who works there and he hates his guts but wants to makeout with him at the same time. His sister's advice isn't any help.Coffee shop and Lyft au. Please give feedback I want to improve my writing.





	1. Options

"You need to get a job."

Keith rolled his eyes and averted his gaze to the cup of coffee sitting in front of him, which was way more interesting than the conversation's topic. He also tried looking at other customers as they walked into the coffee shop or looking at the menu or literally anywhere else to give Shiro the hint that he didn't want to talk about this now. Especially in public. He was sort of afraid he might get mad and do something he'll regret.

"Please at least consider what I'm suggesting! If you don't get a job I'll have to kick you out."

"Shiro we both know you won't do that." There was a slight moment of silence as Keith raised his coffee to his lips to drink. The only present sound came from his brother sighing. "Keith, you need to walk on your own soon and I won't be there to help you because Curtis and I are going to get married." Keith started coughing on his coffee and spilled the cup. He immediately stood up trying to prevent the coffee from getting onto his clothes but failed as Shiro tried to assist him. A few customers turned to see what the commotion was about.

"OH MY GOD KEITH I'M SO SORRY!" Shiro took a bunch of napkins, expecting him to yell but instead Keith started laughing.

"What the hell are you sorry for? It's about fucking time you proposed, congratulations!" Keith went up to Shiro and gave him a hug.

"Thanks."

"When did it happen?"

"Last week. I got him a puppy and the ring was around its collar."

"That's fucking cute, but it kinda sounds like you bribed him to marry you," he chuckled.

The two brothers started cleaning the mess they made at the table and apologized to the workers as they gave the brothers cleaning towels.

Shiro smiled, "Keith," he started, "since I'm moving on, it's time for you to move out, take care of yourself and get a job. I know it's a lot to ask for and I know it'll be difficult but I just can't take care of you anymore. You need to start your adult life now and I know I wasn't helpful by letting you stay at my house and have you pay half the rent because that's not really starting your real adult life. Please find a job just start with that and once you start getting money then you can move out of the house."

Keith let silence settle while they cleaned up the coffee. He thought about going back to college but he knew that that wasn't an option. he also thought about continue making paintings the way he had been doing to pay off his half of the rent but decided that It wasn't a good idea since he'd have to use his money to keep buying supplies and selling his paintings would eventually tire him out and he knew it had been just a temporary fix anyway. He needed to find a job.

"All right I'll get a job and move out but first just give me a few weeks or at least a month or two to give me a chance to find a job, find an apartment and get enough money to move in."

Shiro smiled, "alright. Sounds like a plan." He pat Keith on his back as they then walked to the coffee shop's exit and stepped outside, "I'll go to work and you start looking for a job."

Shiro headed towards the town's police station as they waved goodbye and Keith started to put on his helmet. He looked around the street's stores and and found a few HELP WANTED signs. He buckled the strap of his helmet as he looked at the options for work. The hardware store, the hair salon, a small grocery store, a flower shop, an animal shelter and when he finally turned to the coffee shop, a sign lay right in front of the door. 

He's good at making coffees right? He unbuckled his helmet and thought for a moment, maybe he can start with this job and if he doesn't like it, he'll go to one of the other places on this street. Sounds like a well thought out plan...right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will update every Wednesday.


	2. Old and New Friends

Keith adjusted his ponytail and walked back into the shop. He went up to the short line and waited for his turn. 

He looked around the place and started to think what or what not he was good at making. Bagels? Easy. Croissants? Easy. Beignets?...Easy?

"Also can I take you out along with my take out?" Keith's thoughts came to an abrupt stop as he heard these words from the person in front of him. The guy was slightly leaning on the counter as the girl with short blonde hair working the cashier smiled and shook her head. 

"Nice try Lance, but let me tell you a secret." She cupped he left hand and set it one the corner of her smile. The man leaned in and tilt his head a bit. Then she smacked his head and he yelped as she laughed, "not gonna happen!" 

He chuckled as he stuffed his hands in his pockets, "well you can't blame me for trying." The girls just shrugged, "well I can't blame you for being stupid." At this comment Keith was very tempted to laugh but covered it with a cough and a smile. The guy in front of him however did laugh, "alright I gotta go now or else you'll make me late for work." 

The girl rolled her eyes, "yeah sure, what happened to you saying that you can go into work whenever you want?"

"Well just because I don't have a boss doesn't mean I don't have my own work hours."

"Ok fine just go to work before Vanessa gets here to scold you again."

"You know at what times the customers come in? Weirdo."

The girl laughed, "alright bye weirdo." The guy smiled, took off her hat, ruffled her short hair and set her hat back in place, "bye Romelle, see you later." And with that, he took his order and turned around. 

Keith observed the other's facial features and recognizes him as the other seems to be doing the same. The tan skin sees to start blushing as the owner averts his eyes and walks away. Keith remembered the loud Cuban boy in his class who always seemed to be mad at him for some reason. 

Keith shook himself out of the state of remembrance and walked up to the cashier. The girl smiled, "hello, what can I help you with today? Hopefully you didn't come up because another coffee spill." Keith chuckled, "no, but I'm still sorry about earlier."

"No worries, there wasn't any blood or dead bodies so you don't need to be sorry. So, what can I help you with today?" 

"Well I saw the help wanted sign and I thought I could get a job here, so I would like to talk with the boss here to ask him about the positions."

"YES I can finally have some real co-workers! I mean Ryan and Shay are real but Ryan doesn't talk to us much and Shay and I don't have much of the same interests. But yes! I'll introduce you to our boss and he'll give you the information about the positions. Shay!" A girl walked out of the kitchen and looked at Romelle. "Can you take care of the customers for a minute please? I'll be back in a few seconds." The girl nodded, "of course."

Romelle led Keith to the second floor of the building and knocked on the first door to the left of the hallway. Keith adjusted his leather jacket as the door swung open revealing a familiar face.

"Hunk?"

"Keith?"

"So you two already know each other?" Romelle questioned.

Hunk nodded and smiled, "yeah we were buddies back in college."

Keith smiled, "man it's been such a long time it's good seeing you again." 

"You too man!" Hunk hugged Keith and he hugged back.

"I'll go back downstairs and you two talk." Romelle then walked down the stairs as Hunk invited Keith inside his office. "So, what brings you here?"

"Well I saw that you needed help and I need a job. What are the positions you're offering?" 

"Well we need a cashier, a dishwasher and a cook. I make the food but lately I've been needing help." 

Keith thought about the positions. "Do you think I can work as a cashier and dishwasher?" 

"Of course you can! I trust you and your skills in managing the two jobs but dishwashing would only be needed near the end of the day which would mean you would have to come in later in the evening. Would you be okay with that?" 

Keith's eyes lit up, "of course! I have a lot of free time I can come in early every single day and stay until evening."

Hunk smiled, "great! When do you think you can start working?" 

"I can work right now I don't have anything for today."

"Alright. First let's go fill out the paperwork."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If ya'll want to suggest some prompts for future chapters plz do so and thank you for reading.


End file.
